


Dear Lorde

by tardiscrashing



Series: The Grimloner Cuddle Files [3]
Category: Radio 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have been listening together. Holding each other. Let’s put on the Lorde album and spoon, Ian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lorde

"Ian! Hurry up!" Nick yelled down the hallway.

A few moments later Ian came trapsing in with a cup of tea in each hand, “You try quickly walking upstairs carrying hot drinks. I was trying not to scald myself.”

"Sorry." Nick took one of the cups and gently sipped the hot liquid.

"Grim…why are we in here? You know we could watch TV on the couch downstairs?"

"Yeah but this is cozier. Look I made it all nice."

Nick looked quite proudly at his creation. He had taken the pillows on his bed and set them up against his headboard, pulled the comforter down so there was less bulk to work around, had one of the bedside lamps turned on. It did look like a nice department store display.

Ian cast his eyes sideways, “What do you think’s going to happen?”

Nick rolled his eyes, “We’re going to watch TV. Educating Yorkshire is on. I’m really into that right now.”

"Really? Nick…"

"Come on Ian. We always watch telly together."

**We’ve both got a million bad habits to kick, not sleeping is one.  
We’re biting our nails, you’re biting my lip, I’m biting my tongue.**

"But not in your bed. It’s weird."

"There’s nothing wrong with my bed." Nick said a bit pointedly, hands on his hips. "It’s comfortable."

Lately this thing had been happening. When Ian came to spend time with Nick they usually ended up watching TV, and then they usually ended up in a snuggle. There was nothing weird about it, just some affection between friends. But ever since Aimee had photographed them on the bed and Nick had tweeted it for the world to see, he suddenly felt like he had to prove something. Nobody else was really supposed to know what they did. 

"I’m sorry. If you don’t want too we can just go downstairs or we don’t have too…."

"No." 

Nick looked up at his friend.

"No, it’s okay." Ian stated. "We can watch whatever you want."

**Raise a glass, ‘cause I’m not done saying it.**  
 **They all wanna get rough, get away with it.**  
 **Let ‘em talk ‘cause we’re dancing in this world alone**

So they climbed on to the bed together, Ian careful of his tea and finding a bit of paper to set underneath the cup.

~~~

It didn’t last long before Nick’s wandering mind got the best of him and he wound up on his phone. Ian had started to drift off a bit and didn’t notice when Nick nuzzled up to him, leaning against his shoulders.

Ian cracked an eye open at the sudden feeling of someone laying on him.

"Are you playing Lorde?" 

"Yeah. New album. Good innit?"

"I suppose."

"Suppose? Oh you’re just not listening to it right. Hang on. Close your eyes."

"Nick.."

"Shush!" Nick put a hand to Ian’s mouth, "Close your eyes Ian Chaloner, relax, let the music wash over you."

Ian felt Nick’s weight on the bed shift more toward him.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop talking, you’re supposed to be listening,"

Ian rolled his eyes. There was no winning with Nick, so Ian gave in, let the man rest his head on Ian’s chest and carded fingers through his hair.

**I know we’re not everlasting  
We’re a train wreck waiting to happen**

"Not a word of this to anyone. Not even Matt."

"Of course not." Nick was quiet a moment, "I can text a pic to Aimee though, right?"

"Only if I can text that picture of you and Harry, and you know which one, the one you thought I deleted, to Matt. Shall I do that?"

Nick pouted, rolling over and setting his phone on the bedside table. 

"Just shut up and cuddle."

**You’re my best friend, so we’re dancing in a world alone**


End file.
